Always
by Fluteanime11
Summary: Seamus and Dean have been together for seven months when Seamus decides to tell him mother about their relationship. Things go awry and Seamus realizes that he'll have Dean forever and always. Hella fluffy. Deamus with a little Drarry.


**A/N- I wrote this over a year ago, but I'm just now getting around to posting it. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer- I'm quite obviously J.K. releasing all of her Deamus stories here. Riggghhhhttt, that's why I'm 16 and living in Texas.**

**Pairings- Dean/Seamus and Draco/Harry**

* * *

Seamus was raking his eyes over the common room, looking for his boyfriend of seven months. His eyes locked on a boy with coffee colored skin and deep brown eyes which were captivated with the muses in front of him. Dean was quickly moving his muggle pencil over a piece of sketching paper, stopping every few seconds to wipe away the granite and blend the marks. Dean paused, squinted, and sighed, before turning his pencil around and gently erasing some miniscule error that he'd made.

Seamus followed Dean's gaze over to where Harry was sitting in Draco's lap, both nestled in one of the big chairs. From the looks of it, Harry was attempting to read a book and Draco wasn't allowing it, whispering soothing words in Harry's ear, causing the Gryffindor to become increasingly drowsy, his eyes slowly fluttering open and shut as he fought to stay awake. Over the course of several minutes, sleep had won out, and Harry's eyes had completely shut, his body curling into Draco's as Draco slightly adjusted himself to a more comfortable position and picked up the book Harry had released and began skimming the first few pages.

Seamus smiled at the progression of events before shaking his head and laughing slightly. Of all the people in Hogwarts that Harry could have ended up with, the last person he expected was Draco, however, the school had been surprisingly accepting of the Slytherin/Gryffindor couple, though in the beginning, people probably accepted them out of pity. Harry and Draco had been arguing, per usual, whenever things escalated and they began wrestling on the ground, rolling back and forth. Somewhere between one roll and another, lips had been connected and a full-on make out session had began. They quickly realized where they were and separated.

"Potter, you straddle me again you'd better be naked." Draco had harshly whispered before running away, leaving Harry with the pack of students. Harry had quickly followed and the next morning they'd walked to breakfast together, not quite holding hands, because Draco was a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't _do_ mushy, but the way their hands brushed against each other as they walked gave everything away.

Seamus shook his head and made his way over to where sat and saw that the artist was practically done, just finishing the shading on Harry's face.

"Dean, you'll never guess what 'm gonna do." Dean looked up at his boyfriend skeptically; he almost always knew what Seamus was going to do, and if he didn't, that's when Seamus would end up in the Hospital Wing, with some amount of burns from blowing something up.

"What're you exploding this time, Shay?" Seamus faked hurt and turned away, a hand on his chest, before Dean pulled him in for a gentle kiss.

"Do I always _have _to be destroying something? For y'er information 'm actually doing somethin' good for us." Dean raised his eyebrow, sitting back down in his chair and pulling Seamus on top of him into his lap. "And what would that be? I already told you, I'm not posing for any pictures. I'm the artist, _not_ the model." Seamus sighed for a second, burying his face in Dean's chest.

"'M gonna write me mum. Tell her 'bout us... 'n 'bout me." The words were muffled by Dean's clothes, but he still tightened his arms around his boyfriend and took a long mental breath. Seamus hadn't told anyone in his family he was bisexual yet, and as an extension, had yet to tell them about his relationship with Dean. Not that Dean minded, Seamus had been open at school from day one, going as far as to call a meeting of everyone in their dorm and notify them of their relationship and that if they had a problem with it, they should confront him now. (Of course nobody did, and when the boys began sleeping in the same bad, nobody batted an eye at that either.)

"Really, Shay?" Seamus quickly nodded, burrowing himself deeper into Dean's arms, "Well, no matter what she says, I will be here for you. Always." To punctuate his words, he kissed Seamus' temple, letting Seamus up when he lightly tapped his chest. Seamus gave Dean a smile and turned to head up to the dorm, his internal turmoil weighing down his steps.

* * *

Seamus sat in front of a quill and piece of parchment, slightly unsure of himself, he picked up the quill and began writing.

_Dear Mum, _

_First of all, I'm having a blast this year, and I haven't blown up anything yet, but that's not why I've decided to write._

_Mum, I'm bisexual, I've known since the beginning of last year, so it's definitely not a phase. _

_Since I'm telling you that, you should also know that I have a boyfriend. His name's Dean Thomas, I brought him over for holidays in first year. _

_We've been together for seven months and I really, really like him. _

_I'll see you at holidays._

_Love, your son, Seamus. _

Seamus glanced over his letter a few times before wrapping it around his owls leg and sending it off. He looked at the clock by his bed, 8:27 p.m., and shrugged off his shoes and crawled into bed, emotionally drained and ready for an early night.

* * *

It had been about a week since Seamus had owled his mum, and Dean was sitting in the common room, waiting for Seamus to come down so they could go for a walk by the lake. They'd planned to meet at 6:30, so that when they got to the lake, the light would be perfect for a romantic stroll. However, it was now 7:00 and Seamus had yet to be seen. Dean sighed and began climbing the stairs to their dorm. When he got to the dorm, he paused for a second, the sound of muffled sobs leaking through the wood of the door and stopping him in his place. He gently opened the door, and tip toed inside, his heart breaking at what lay inside.

Seamus was on his bed, sobs shaking his body. Dean quickly closed the door and walked over to Seamus' bed. On his pillow sat a piece of parchment.

"Shay? Honey, what's wrong." Seamus looked up at his boyfriend, making a slightly sour face. He hated being called honey, and being caught crying didn't help the situation. He took a wobbly breath before trying to speak.

"Dean, she-" his voice croaked off, more tears filling his eyes. Dean sat himself on Seamus' bed, pulling the boy to his chest. After a minute, Seamus moved himself and set his head on Dean's lap so Dean could run his fingers through his hair. The feeling of fingers massaging his scalp clamed Seamus down and he attempted to speak again.

"Me mum, she- She disowned me." His voice broke again and he pushed his face farther into Dean's lap, soaking the material of his pants. Dean took a shuddering breath and almost started crying himself, but he steadied himself for Seamus. He closed his eyes and took deep breathes through his nose. Mrs. Finnigan was Seamus' support system. No matter what her son did, what he destroyed, she always stood beside him with a smile on her face.

"What? Shay, I'm... I'm so sorry." Dean rubbed soothing circles on Seamus' back, then lightly pulled Seamus up so he could see his face.

"What... What did she say?" Seamus closed his eyes for a second and wiped his face. He had his crying under control and he no longer sounded like an injured puppy.

"She said 'm an abomination. A disgrace t' the family. That whatever I feel for you 'sn't real or pure. She asked why I would choose a boy if I could like girls. She... she wanted t' know why I was breakin' her heart." Seamus just sniffled and rubbed his red, puffy eyes. Dean picked up the letter as if it would burn him and glanced a question at Seamus, he nodded and looked away, his eyes watering again.

_Dear Seamus,_

_I hope this is a joke. I'd rather hear you blew up the whole school._

_You can't be... bisexual. And you most certainly can't like a boy. A boy!_

_You obviously like girls, so why are you breaking my heart like this? Are you trying to kill me?_

_If you were looking for my approval, you don't have it. How could I approve of my son disgracing the family?_

_And a relationship? I hope you know how fake and impure you're being. _

_I honestly don't know what to do. _

_You're an abomination, and unless you... change, you won't be coming back home. _

_If you can make decisions like that, you can find a home._

_- Mrs. Finnigan_

"Shay, she didn't even sign it "Your mum", like she always does." Seamus sighed, his eyes filling with tears again.

"I know. She hates me." Dean wrapped Seamus in a hug, then separated them and looked Seamus in the eyes.

"Shay, what we have is pure and perfect. I love you and nothing is going to change that. You're not a disgrace, you're the best damn thing that's happened to that family. You're amazing and beautiful and you're mine. If your mom won't have you, mine will. My family will understand. We'll get through this." The words rushed out of Dean's mouth, surprising Seamus.

"You... you _love_ me?" Dean's skin flushed and he nodded.

"And your family? They'll accept us?" Dean nodded again, he knew that when he explained everything to his mother, she wouldn't be able to say no. She couldn't leave her future son-in-law without a home.

"Shay, I know we've never talked about this or said this to each other, but I love you. I've never been more sure of it than I am in this moment. You're stuck with me now, forever and always." Seamus giggled a little his eyes seemed to twinkle, and looking into Seamus' eyes, Dean could tell that he loved him too.

* * *

**A/N- Hey! So, please leave me some comments so I can know how I did. Sorry if it seems cliché, but that's how I decided to end it. Womp. :)**


End file.
